Encore lorsque s'y opposent, nos liens n'a jamais été romperan
by Mikkoto
Summary: Aun cuando el destino se interponga en nuestra felicidad, aquel lazo que nos une nos unirá cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que llegue lo que mas anhelamos. [Ereri] (Reencarnación)
1. Chapter 1

**Encore lorsque s'y opposent, nos liens n'a jamais été romperan.**

La lluvia cae sin cesar en la noche helada de julio, mi cuerpo frío como el hielo mismo ya hacía tirado en un callejón, aún me pregunto ¿Porque dios que se dice todo poderoso me da la espalda?... Me levanto con dificultad, bueno desde que tengo memoria siempre ha sido así aunque siempre soñé con el día en el que llegará mi salvador... Aquella persona que una vez vi en mis sueños aunque sólo recuerdo su voz... Esa voz la cual me llama con calidez diciendo "No llores todo estará bien, yo te cuidaré siempre".

¿Quién soy yo?...

Soy un joven de tan sólo 16 años, mi vida siempre ha sido así... Mi mamá me tiro a la calle cuando tan sólo era un niño de 6 años, aún no sé por qué lo hizo pero su razón tenía... Si... Soy un ser que nadie quiere aunque se escuche lastimoso siempre sonrió a mis amigos, actualmente vivo con dos jóvenes un año menor que yo; Farlan e Isabel. Ellos como yo fueron olvidados: Farlan comenzó a vivir en la calle a la edad de 14 años después de haber huido de aquel orfanato en el cual residía desde que nació. Isabel si tiene familia aunque ella escapó el día en que su padrastro quiso abusar de ella, al parecer su madre no le creyó y el tomo como mentirosa después ella salió y como resultado llegó con nosotros, ella me llama hermano mayor ya que me tiene mucho cariño.

Pero bueno eso es tan sólo una pequeña parte de mi vida.

Después de varios días sin comer decidí salir a buscar dinero o algo para llevarles a mis "hermanos" ellos siempre tratan de conseguir comida y compartirla sin embargo desde hace una semana ninguno ha conseguido traer ni un sólo centavo ni un pedazo de pan... Isabel quien siempre sonríe alegremente ahora se mira agotada y hambrienta mientras trabaja limpiando autos, Farlan y yo hacemos lo mismo sin embargo la gente al ver nos tratan como viles delincuentes, si supieran las carencias que pasamos... El sufrimiento que llevamos no es motivo para ir por el mal sendero.

Mientras me siento por un momento escucho una voz conocida

-Pequeño Levi, tiempo sin vernos- vestido como todo un señor de la alta sociedad me mira fijamente aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés.

-Señor Roberth, hola- contestó seriamente, sé muy bien que este hombre sólo viene a verme aun cuando es asqueroso no lo evitó ya que siempre me da buenas propinas por lavar su auto.

-Mírate niño lindo estas todo delgado, ¿no has estado comiendo bien?-

-He tenido mala suerte en el trabajo solamente-

-Oh... Y dime no te gustaría trabajar para mí... Tú sabes sólo será una vez por noche y ganarás muy bien, además yo te puedo dar un apartamento para que vivas en el sin padecer tanto - sonrió asquerosamente mientras tocaba mi cabello -Aún eres puro ¿Cierto?-

-Señor Roberth... Es la tercera que le daré la misma respuesta y es no, yo soy un juguete del cual usted pueda comprar y de mi pureza con el mayor respeto posible... Lo soy y a su persona no debe importarle-

-Oh vamos Levi tu viviendo así no creo que no vendas tu cuerpo una que otra vez-

-¿Me está llamando prostituto?-

-Sabes todos mis amigos que te han visto han puesto precio a ese cuerpo tuyo y tarde o temprano alguien lo comprara-

-Hahaha primero muerto-

-Bueno si no es así te parece que hoy trabajes para mí, no será nada sucio sólo necesito que vayas a limpiar mi departamento puedes ir con tus hermanos y quedarse a cenar... Que dices, la paga serán $ 100 dólares la hora-

-¡100 dólares!... Acepto... Pero sólo es ir a limpiar, ¿verdad?-

-Si hoy a las 8 paso aquí por ti, en lo que aseas la casa yo terminare unos negocios-

-¡Es un trato señor Roberth!-

Estaba sumamente feliz... Llegue a casa con unas bolsas llenas de comida, el señor Roberth me había pagado adelantado $50 dólares, así que compre muchas cosas; Pan, leche, carne y unas mantas que tenían, sin duda con ese dinero les compraría a Farlan e Isabel ropa para que no sintieran los fríos que estaban.

Eran las 7 en punto cuando termine de limpiar las cosas de nuestro hogar, aunque era una casita de madera y lonas era muy acogedora, Isabel me pidió ir conmigo pero me negué ella y Farlan habían trabajado mucho y estaban exhaustos, así que me fui yo sólo.

Pasaban de las 7:50 cuándo un auto oscuro llegó al lugar donde vería al señor Roberth, era el quien viajaba en la parte trasera... Me subí a aquel auto y llegamos hasta un departamento enorme, al bajarnos me pidió que primero comenzar a limpiar su baño ya que tenía una semana que nadie la limpiaba, yo con gusto sonreí y acepte aunque nunca imagine el infierno que me haría pasar.

Han pasado dos horas desde que hui de aquel lugar, mi cuerpo está lastimado... Quisiera morir ese bastardo se atrevió a tocarme... Siento como mis ojos depositan lágrimas las cuales no paran... Siento como mi cuerpo se desploma lentamente... Caigo en el suelo lleno de agua de la cual cae sigilosamente del cielo.

~Mientras mis ojos se cierran recuerdo aquel infierno que me hizo pasar ese malnacido...

-Primero lava el baño-

-Si señor-

Al entrar a la habitación fui rápidamente a la sala de limpieza para tomar mi equipo y comenzar con mi trabajo... Al salir de allí me detuve impactado de lo que escuche.

-"Si en un rato, trae a los chicos... Enserio es el joven que viste... Hahaha claro una vez llevándolo al prostíbulo será imposible que escape... No el vino sólo... Bueno pero está bien si soy su primero digo para que aprenda y tema así será más fácil controlarlo... Si además tienen dos hermanos más y una es mujer es muy bonita así que caerán también... Entonces mi paga será de $500000 de inicio... Muy bien te veo en dos horas."- la llamada había terminado, era verdad lo que escuche, salí rápidamente pero aquel hombre me detuvo.

-Levi a donde crees que vas, recuerda que aún no has terminado de limpiar-

- Ya está-

-Oh entonces ven vamos a cenar... Oh es cierto te tengo una sorpresa sígueme pequeño te encantará-

-Muchas gracias pero esta vez rechazare su obsequió... Debo irme-

-A donde crees que vas mocoso-

Lo siguiente que hizo fue golpearme fuertemente dejándome aturdido, lo último que recuerdo fue como me arrastró hasta su habitación allí comenzó a desnudarme... Sentí asco y miedo no quería que eso sucediese... Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme escuche nuevamente esa voz de mis sueños "Levántate Levi, huye". Abrí de un golpe mis ojos, mire asqueado aquella escena, ese cerdo lamia y mordía mi cuerpo semidesnudo mientras tocaba mis genitales con su otra mano, reuní todo mi fuerza y de un golpe lo empuje; le di una patada en el estómago.

Cuando vi cómo se retorcía en el suelo corrí con todas mis fuerzas, tome mi ropa que ese desgraciado había despojado de mí ser... Al salir de allí llegue a un elevador sin embargo de él salieron cuatro hombres los cuales mi miraron fijamente si decirme nada y tomaron a la fuerza llevándome nuevamente a aquella habitación... Grite con el último aliento de mi alma provocando que me soltasen al ver como un residente salía de su habitación, en aquel momento corrí como si mi vida dependiese de ello... Baje por las escaleras aunque ellos me seguían al salir de aquel lugar me escabullí entre la gente perdiéndome de su vista. ~

El frío me arrulla mientras caigo en un profundo sueño, no siento mi cuerpo... ¿Este es mi fin?... Si es así... Lo siento Farlan... Isabel perdón por dejarlos solos, ahora me alegro que ambos se quedaron en casa... Ustedes son lo que más quiero en este mundo... Chicos yo... Lo siento por dejarlos... Mis ojos se cierran por completo mientras siento las gotas de agua cayendo sobre mí.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo dormí, al despertar me sorprendí ya que el lugar donde me encontraba era desconocido... Mi cuerpo tembló al pensar que me habían capturado aquellos hombres pero todo cambió al mirar a una joven entrar al lugar donde estaba

-Qué alegría que despertaste, hace dos días te encontré tirado en la calle así que decidí traerte a mi casa... Oh no me he presentado, Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En mi casa, pequeño... Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Levi-

-Waaa pequeñín, digo levicito ¿Por qué estabas en aquel sitio el día que te encontré? ¿Te ocurrió algo?-

-... No sé de qué habla... Yo estoy bien-

-Bueno... Es sólo que el día que te traje a casa, tu cuerpo estaba sumamente dañado... Levi yo... Sólo quiero que sepas que en cualquier cosa, yo puedo ser como una hermana para ti-

-Hermana... No... Farlan... Isabel...-

Aquellos recuerdos volvieron a mi mente... Ellos podían haber sido capturados por aquel bastardo, tenía que buscarlos... Me levanté rápidamente de aquella cama donde me encontraba, mi cuerpo dolía como si me hubiesen dado una paliza... Tenía puesto una bata blanca; al quitármela pude observar marcas en mi cuerpo... Eran aquellas mordidas que había dado el sinvergüenza aquel... sentí rabia, quería matarlo con mis propias manos pero lo único que pude hacer fue llorar de resignación... Por mi debilidad...

-Levi...-

-Debo ir por mis hermanos... Si no él les hará daño-

-¿Quién?-

-El bastardo que quiso abusar de mí y trato de venderme...-

Me sentía devastado quería hundir mi cara en el lugar más oscuro para que nadie me mirara... Pero... Mi llanto se detuvo al sentir un cálido abrazo, Hanji me tomo entre sus brazos como si quisiera protegerme de todo el mundo, su olor me parecía familiar fue cuando aquella escena que más odiaba surgió... Aquel recuerdo de cuando mi madre me llevó a la estación de autobuses, dejándome atrás...

Hanji me prohibió salir, ella prometió ir por mis hermanos así que espere pacientemente... Cuando ella salió de aquella habitación donde estábamos, me levanté y llegue hasta un gran espejo allí me quite nuevamente la bata que me cubría... Sentí asco pero también odio a ese maldito lo haría pagar aún que fuera lo último que haga en este mundo... La muerte sería poco para el...

Pasaron minutos y horas, hasta que harto salí de aquel lugar donde permanecía, camine hasta llegar a unas escaleras, allí me detuve... Me sentí aliviado como si ese lugar fuera conocido para mí aunque en realidad no lo era, cerca de la puerta principal se encontraba Hanji con alguien más... Era un joven rubio, alto y muy guapo.

-¿Levi?- me hablo con inocencia Hanji

-Y mis hermanos donde están, necesito verlos...-

-Tranquilo ya vienen en camino junto a Mike, él es un amigo mío y fue por ellos, acaba de llamarme y ya están por llegar-

-... Gracias...-

-Por cierto, me gustaría presentarte a un amigo mío- tomo de la mano al rubio y lo llevo hasta mi -Él es Erwin Smith... Erwin él es Levi-

ㅎ.ㅎ ㅇㅅㅇ - Chaper 1: Aquel lugar

Aquellos ojos azules miraron atentamente a los grises que lo miraban con atención, Erwin el amigo de Hanji se acercó para mirar con atención aquel joven más bajo que él; este era de estatura baja, piel blanca como la leche, pelo oscuro, buena complexión, labios carnosos, ojos grises, con un toque varonil pero a la vez delicado como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento... Sin duda aquel chico que su amiga había ayudado era una creación de los mismísimos ángeles aunque también parecía un muñeco de porcelana.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Erwin Smith- se presentó el rubio tomando la mano del más bajo como si fuese una damisela

-Soy Levi y por favor aleja tu mano de la mía ni que fuera una chica para que me toques así-

-Lo siento Levi, sin embargo es la primera vez que veo una hermosura frente a mis ojos- sonrió tímido el rubio

-Soy hombre-

-Lo sé- sonrió nuevamente -Pero disculpa que te diga sé que te incomodó aunque sólo dije lo que pensé, aunque seas sólo un hombre eres único, cuando te vi sentí que llegue al mismísimo cielo-

-Tsk me das asco- contestó fríamente el más bajo

-Tranquilo no soy un degenerado ni un pedófilo... Además ya tengo pareja-

-...Eres GAY...- dijo con un tono de afirmación

-Hahaha tranquilos, Levi ummm bueno casi le das al blanco pero Erwin ya tiene novia pronto se casará aunque yo también estoy segura que es gay... Su modo de vestir y actuar dicen más de mil palabras- agregó la joven Zoe metiéndose en la platica

-... ¡Hanji!- grito avergonzado el rubio

Mientras Hanji hablaba con Erwin, Levi esperaba pacientemente en la sala... Hasta que las puertas principales se abrieron dejando entrar a dos jóvenes.

-¡Farlan, Isabel!- gritó el pelinegro corriendo hasta ellos

-¡Hermano mayor!- dijo la chica de pelo rojizo abrazando al de ojos grises

-Levi ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!- regaño el de otro joven de pelo rubio cenizo

-... Lo siento... Yo...-

-El señor Roberth fue a buscarte- seriamente añadió Isabel

-Levi, fue a quejarse que destruiste su casa y nos advirtió que llamaría a la policía para que pagarás por el daño- dijo Farlan

-¿Hermano que sucedió?-

...

Levi permaneció callado, ciertamente no quería que las dos personas más importantes para él se enteraran de como su orgullo fue pisoteado por un hombre... De sólo recordar sus manos temblaban como si acabase de suceder... Hanji quien ya se había despedido de Erwin miro aquella escena, sabía muy bien que era decisión del pelinegro hablar aunque también tenía en cuenta que aquello lastimaba de más de una forma al joven...

-Levi... No soy nadie para hablar pero... Es mejor que les cuentes todo, tú sabes bien que ese hombre del que me hablaste quiere hacerles daño a ellos- hablo Hanji entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban los jóvenes

-... Es cierto...-apretó su puño con todas sus fuerzas y hablo -Ese maldito me quiso violar... Además... Me iba a vender... Escuche que a ustedes les haría lo mismo... Por eso... Yo escape aunque me persiguieron al final logre salir vivo de esta... Yo... Yo...- golpeó fuertemente la pared haciendo que su mano se pusiera roja -Fui débil... Aún me siento asqueado por ese maldito... Quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos...-

-Hermano...-

-Levi-

Tanto Farlan como Isabel corrieron para abrazar al de ojos grises, para ellos Levi era su familia, y por nada del mundo darían la espalda a aquel hombre que siempre vio por ellos... Más que un amigo o que un salvador para ellos Levi era su hermano mayor en todos los sentidos.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel incidente, los tres jóvenes residían en la casa de Hanji, aunque al inicio no se les permitía hacer nada; ayudar en la casa. Levi observó como aquel ambiente de una familia era ideal para sus dos hermanos por ello decidió hablar seriamente con Zoe.

-Yo realmente los quiero a ambos pero me gustaría tu opinión de lo que pensé...- dijo el de cabellos oscuros tranquilamente

-Claro yo siempre te escucharé, dime-

-Farlan e Isabel, yo quisiera que ambos tengan un lugar a donde llegar... Una familia que siempre este al pendiente de ellos-

-¿Te gustaría que fueran enviados a otras familias pero y tú? -hablo de forma maternal la joven de renten

-Yo estoy bien... Toda mi vida la he pasado sólo, pero si ellos tuvieran una familia en la cual nunca tengan carencias, haya amor... Yo estaría más que feliz-

-Sabes conozco a dos personas que sin duda siempre han ansiado tener una familia... Son buenas personas por eso no debes preocuparte, la familia Magnolia y los Church... Aunque son personas de buena posición hasta la fecha en ambos lados no han sido bendecidos con un hijo, estoy más que segura que ellos pueden cuidar de Farlan e Isabel-

-Son buenos... sí es así estaré más que satisfecho-

-Y dime Levi... ¿Tú no quieres encontrar a tu mamá? ¿Aún la recuerdas?-

-De ella me da igual lo que le haya sucedido, sólo recuerdo que ella siempre tenía su pelo suelto... Era largo y oscuro... Siempre sonreía pero cuando me miraba esa sonrisa era triste, yo no sé por qué me tuvo si fue infeliz por mi culpa pero aquella vez que me dejó... Lo único que me dijo fue "Fue un error el que hayas nacido, perdona... Rivaille-

-¿Rivaille? ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?-

-No tengo idea, pero después de aquello me encontré con una señora que cuido de mi hasta que murió, ella siempre me llamo Levi por ello ese es mi nombre...-

-Pero ¿no recuerdas tú apellido digo si tu nombre lo recuerdas que del apellido de tu madre?-

-Ella... No lo sé, sólo tengo malos recuerdos cuando trató de pensar en ella... Pero que maldita- se burló -Si la volviera a ver... Le daría todo el odio que llevó conmigo...-

-Levi-

-Yo digo que tu madre trató de protegerte- hablo Erwin entrando a la biblioteca donde se encontraban los otros dos -Perdón que me haya metido pero, Levi no has pensado que eso que hizo fue para protegerte, digo usualmente hay familias que cuando nace un bebé no planeado lo venden o se deshacen de él, pero y si ese fuese tu caso...-

-Es imposible yo nunca viví como un señorito, el lugar donde vivía de niño era una habitación vieja del tercer piso... Sólo sé que siempre miraba a la ventana para distraerme...-

-Tu físico... Y aspecto no son los de un joven normal, sabes tanto Zoe como yo somos de un linaje perfecto, sin embargo cuando te vi por primera vez pensé "Sus rasgos no son normales" sabes por qué, tu aspecto muestra que tu vienes de una familia de sangre pura- término de hablar el más alto llamado por completo la atención de los otros dos.

-Y dime Levi, ¿Te gustaría recordar tu pasado?- cambio de tema la joven de lentes

-¿Hah? Como si me importará... Hanji sabes saliendo de esta conversación me gustaría que yo pidiese trabajar aquí en tú casa pata pagarte por todo-

-Levi no es necesario, te dije que tú eres mi invitado-

-Dime no te gustaría ser parte de mi familia... Levi... Yo con gusto aceptaría un hermano menor- dijo el rubio sonriente haciendo que el más bajo lo mirará sorprendido

-¿! Eh!? ¡Levi un Smith!- gritó la castaña -¡Yo acepto esa idea!-

... ㅎ.ㅎ...

Ya tres semanas habían transcurrido, Levi quien actualmente vivía con Hanji, limpiaba atentamente la casa; aunque él estuviera de invitado no quería actuar como una patán por ello decidió por sí mismo encargarse de los aseos de aquel lugar. Mientras que sus pequeños hermanitos habían comenzado una nueva vida con sus respectivas familias adoptivas; al inicio cuando el joven de cabellos oscuros les dijo a ambos jóvenes se negaron rotundamente pero después la convención prometiendo que nunca se dejarían de ver ya que aunque no tuvieran la misma sangre ellos siempre serían hermanos.

Mientras los días pasaban, el joven de cabellera oscura volvía a tener los mismos sueños que tenía en su infancia.

Una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros caminaba tranquilamente mientras tomaba de la mano al pequeño que llevaba consigo... "Rivaille... Fue un error haberte tenido por culpa tuya... Por tu culpa murió el amor de mi vida... Si tu sólo no hubieses nacido, espero y no te encuentren nunca...". Comenzó a caminar mientras olvidaba al pequeño la joven mujer desapareció entre la gente.

Levi quien siempre al recordar aquello prefería desechar aquellos momentos ya que aunque su madre pensará que él no entendía lo que ella hablaba era lo contrario... Un abrazo hizo reaccionar al joven

-Mi amado ángel necesito tu ayuda- hablo Erwin Smith quien se encontraba tomando de los hombros el más bajo

-Qué demonios quieres Erwin deja de dar lata o llamaré a Mike-

-Shh... Ayúdame por favor...- la mirada del joven de ojos azules era sincera por lo que el Levi decidió escuchar

-Mañana tengo una cena con unos accionistas y me pidieron que fuera con mi familia pero mis papas tuvieron que salir de viaje por asuntos de trabajo y bueno pensé "Y si llevó a mi pequeño hermano"-

-¿¡Hah!?- suspiro -No me interesa-

-Por favor Levi y te prometo comprarte la comida que más gusta... Bueno haré lo que quieras...-

-Hahaha lo que yo quiera... Entonces si te pido que te vistas de chica y salgas así a la calle-

-Sabía que me costaría... - suspiro -Lo haré-

-Muy bien acepto pero... ¿Con quién? Y ¿A dónde?-

-Iremos con la familia Ackerman ya que es el compromiso de la señorita de ese lugar con otro joven que también es parte de la empresa-

-¿Compromiso? Pues que edad tienen-

-Si no mal recuerdo la joven Ackerman tiene 15 años y su prometido el joven Jaeger 16 igual que tú-

-Que jóvenes... Bueno pero habrá comida cierto, así con gusto iré pero y ¿Hanji?-

-Ella tiene una cita con un "amigo" de la escuela-

-Bueno entonces mañana será la cosa esa-

Al día siguiente Erwin llegó 3 horas antes de que iniciará el evento, ya que tenía planeado llevar a arreglar a Levi, al entrar a la casa de los Hanji, observó como una joven salía en cuanto el entraba; ella era Zoe. Vestía ropa muy cómoda y a la moda que la hacía lucir más femenina que nunca, sus cabellos ligeramente peinados. Como toda una princesa.

-Me atrapaste -sonrió -Levi se encuentra arreglándose ¿La fiesta será de traje?-

-Eso parece, bueno por ello vine...-

-Tómale muchas fotos -guiño el ojo -Sin duda el será quien más resultará en aquel lugar-

-Si... Zoe tú... ¿Tú ya has encontrado a su familia?-

-Desgraciadamente no pero sabes no me gustaría que Levi supiera quien en realidad es su madre... Tú sabes que esa mujer lo abandonó cuando era sólo un niño... De sólo pensar que ella puede tener la oportunidad de verlo... Ella no merece ser madre-

-¿Lo dices por lo de tu hermano? -

-...- bajo la mirada -No lo sé... Lo único que entiendo es que al verlo es como si estuviese mirando a mi hermanito... Aunque ni siquiera llegue a conocerlo...-

-Sabes... Él me dijo que se sentía muy bien al vivir contigo ya que tú para el eres como una hermana y una madre-

Las lágrimas de Hanji lentamente bajaban sobre su rostro el cual mostraba una sonrisa gratificante.

-¿Enserio es necesario que vaya como pingüino? -

-Hahaha aunque ahora que lo dices si pareces uno -se burló el mayor -Pero eres el príncipe de los pingüinos-

-Gracias eso me hace sentir bien... Idiota -

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban fuera de aquel salón donde ocurría la cena. Al entrar a él pudieron observar como una joven alta, de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo tono, llegaba a saludarlos.

-Joven Erwin Bienvenido sea usted -dijo la joven sonriendo

-Buenas tardes señorita Mikasa, luce tan hermosa como siempre-

-Gracias -desvío su mirada al más bajo

-Es cierto, los presentaré - sonrió -Él es mi hermano menor su nombre es Levi-

-Mucho gusto -se acercó al joven

-No hay necesidad que trates de actuar, es asqueroso -susurro, provocando una mirada de molestia de la joven

-Levi sígueme te presentaré con los demás, si nos disculpa señorita- tomo de la mano al menor

Los pasillos por los que caminaba ambos jóvenes estaban muy bien decorados, en la pared del centro se podía observar una pintura en la cual salía Mikasa junto a sus padres, ambos de pie mientras ella permanecía sentada en una silla.

Levi se detuvo a mirar atentamente aquel cuadro. Un escalofrío llegó a su ser al quedar hipnotizado mirando eso. Erwin quien no dejaba de ver cada expresión del más pequeño se sorprendió al ver como sus ojos miraban a la nada como si el conociera a aquellas personas.

-Joven Erwin, que bueno que llegó por favor tome asiento en un momento comenzarán a servir la cena, por cierto en aquellas mesas hay postres por si gusta comer -dijo una mujer de cabellos oscuros

-Señora Ayame -saludo el rubio -Que bueno verla, muchas felicidades por el compromiso de su hija -

-Gracias -sonrió -Y dime ¿viniste sólo? Bueno según nos dijiste tus padres están en el extranjero -

-Bueno vine con mi hermano -llamó al más bajo -Es Levi, Levi Smith-

-Mucho gusto soy Levi Smith -murmuró nervioso

La mujer abrió sus ojos como platos, su piel se puso pálida como si estuviese mirando a un fantasma. Mikasa que estaba cerca observó a su madre e inmediatamente fue a auxilio.

-Mamá, puedes avisarle a Eren que ya baje, papá ya está llamando a todos -dijo la joven se rasgos asiáticos

-Sí, me despido por el momento joven Erwin -se alejó sin decir una palabra al de cabellos oscuros

-Bueno yo iré a retocar mi maquillaje, mi prometido no tardará en bajar así que si me disculpan yo también me retirare- dijo por último yéndose de aquel lugar

-Erwin me quiero ir ya -cuestionó el de ojos grises

-¿Sucede algo Levi? ¿Te sientes mal? -pregunto el rubio preocupado

-No, pero no me siento cómodo en este lugar, desde que llegamos sentí un escalofrío -

-Bueno te parece si sólo nos quedamos unos 20 minutos más y ya, solo hasta que se diga lo del matrimonio y ya, por favor -

-Está bien -

Los minutos transcurrían mientras que Levi esperaba pacientemente pero algo lo inquietaba. Eso era por las miradas que le daban las personas que estaban en aquel lugar, sobre todo Ayame la madre de Mikasa.

-Erwin -hablo es más joven -Quiero estar afuera, enserio no me siento bien aquí -

-Ahh bueno pero sólo espérame 5 minutos ya nos vamos, ¿ok?-

-Si -sonrió

Sin duda el estar dentro de aquel lugar le provocaba que se sintiera asfixiado, pero al salir noto como hasta respirar le era posible. Camino hasta llegar al jardín el cual estaba lleno de flores, aunque él no era amante de las plantas eso le daba tranquilidad. Sin embargo terminó al escuchar una voz conocida

-¿Levi? -

Al girar su cuerpo se encontró con la persona menos deseada en su mundo, aquel hombre que había pisado su orgullo he intentado violar

-¿Tú eres Levi? -volvió a preguntar

-Lo siento, creo que usted os me está confundiendo -imitó el modo de habla de Mike

-No, estoy más que seguro que tú eres Levi, sabes te he estado buscando y da la casualidad que te encuentro aquí... Dime te convertirte en la prostituta de algún adinerado -afirmó el hombre

-Señor, sin duda me está confundiendo -siguió con el juego -No sé de qué habla, mi nombre es Smith Rivaille -al terminar de hablar tomó el modo de postura de Erwin

-Hahaha ¿Smith? No me hagas reír... Mira hermoso niño si no quieres que le haga daño a tus hermanos es mejor que me sigas, así ven sólo será por un rato -tomo de la cintura a Levi

-¡SUELTEME!- forcejeo

-No chiquito aunque aquella vez no fuiste mío sin duda esta vez lo serás y que mejor si este vestido así -beso su cuello -Tú me excitas -

El cuerpo de Levi no reaccionaba sentía como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo se desplomaría en el aire

-Suéltelo, es una orden - apareció un joven alto de piel bronceada y ojos esmeralda

-Mira mocoso es mejor que te vayas o que también quieres darle a esta zorra -tomó las mejillas de Levi con fuerza despertando de aquel trance

-Maldito que te crees al tocarme, si no me dejas en este instante te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu miserable vida - dijo con una mirada amenazante

-Lo mismo digo yo, sabe que está casa está vigilada por guardias -

-¿Quién te crees niñato? Largo, y tu Levi cállate te gustará -

-Quien me creo, bueno no necesito imitar a nadie ya que sólo soy un chico de 16 años y mi nombre es Eren Jaeger -

-¿¡Jaeger!? -grito sorprendido -Lo siento señor Jaeger sólo jugaba con este niño y discúlpeme -

-Es cierto, usted también debe disculparse con este joven... Es verdad lo que él dijo, es parte de la familia Smith

-¿Eh? -miro sorprendido

-Tú hermano te estaba buscando así que vine a avisarte -sonrió Eren

-Ya es hora de irme, gracias... Si me disculpa -

-Tú eres el niño de la calle, Levi el que siempre lavaba autos para comer y vivía en una casa de lona -afirmó el hombre convencido de sí mismo

-Nuevamente se equivocó, yo crecí en Francia desde mi niñez. Mis padres están de viaje y mi hermano mayor vive conmigo, él está en una junta adentro de ese salón... Nunca eh vivido en tales condiciones -sonrió -Siempre eh tenido todo, y vivo en una mansión así que nunca en mi vida eh trabajado -mintió el pelinegro

Aquel hombre había huido de ese lugar, sin embargo Eren quien seguí allí no podía de dejar de mirar al de cabellos oscuros. Su corazón latía rápidamente comí si estuviese viendo un ángel

-Me tengo que ir. Gracias por ayudarme -hablo el más bajo

-No hay por qué, disculpa pero ¿tu nombre es? -pregunto el castaño

-Levi... Levi Smith -afirmó sonrojado

-Yo escuché que dijiste Rivaille -se acercó -Aunque ambos son lindos -

-Me gusta más Levi que el otro nombre. Por cierto aléjate si no quieres que te rebane en miles de pedazos -

-No me importaría -tocó la mejilla del otro -Tú olor me gusta, sabes siento como si nos conociéramos de hace mucho tiempo -

-Aleja tu asquerosa mano de mi -dio un bofetón -Mí hermano me espera así que debo irme -

-Levi -sonrió el castaño

-Tú. Adiós -comenzó a caminar -Gracias -sonrió

Eren al mirar aquella escena no pudo evitar que sus latidos aumentarán, detuvo al de cabellos oscuros y en un momento inesperado lo tomó de sus manos y acercó para clavarle un beso profundo, provocando que el de ojos grises, se sonrojara. El beso no duró lo que el castaño hubiese querido ya que sabía muy bien que lo podrían ver y eso metería en problemas a su dulce ángel.

-Tú... Maldito que te sucede -dijo completamente rojo de la cara

-Lo siento, es sólo que tu olor me hizo hacer eso... Sabes eres el único que me ha provocado -

-Muérete bastardo -corrió de aquel lugar con sus mejillas rojas

-Adiós Levi, mi Levi -murmuró para sí mismo

Un joven de cabellera oscura corría deprisa por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal, allí vio una silueta la cual le pertenecía a Erwin. Sin embargo no se percató que alguien más molestaba mirando, esa persona tenía gran rabia en su corazón.

-Te estaba buscando ¿En dónde te metiste? ¿Porque estas nervioso y rojito de la cara? -pregunto el rubio posando su mano sobre la cabellera del menor

-Estaba mirando las flores del jardín, sólo eso -contestó tranquilo

-Ok, entonces vámonos oh es cierto ¿Vamos a comer pizza? -

-¿Pizza? -pregunto inocente

-Claro, bueno o ¿Que se te antoja comer? -

-Bueno no sé pero cualquier comida estaría bien -

-¿Erwin Smith? - pregunto un hombre que estaba de paso

Levi quien estaba distanciado de Erwin se puso de espaldas con él, miro al hombre que llamó al rubio. Este era alto, cabello oscuro, con una mirada de seriedad.

-Sí, soy yo -afirmó el rubio -¿Y usted quién es?-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo es muy lógico que no me recuerdes, bueno yo soy el socio principal de tu padre. Soy el líder de la familia Ackerman. Kanney Ackerman -

-Sí. Ya sé quién es usted -

-Y dime viniste a ver a mi linda nieta -

-Si, sin embargo ya me retiró -

-Bueno entonces fue un placer volver a verte -se despidió

Kanney miro a Levi quien no dejaba de observarlo, por lo que no dudo en preguntar -¿Quién eres tú? -

-Es mi hermano menor -contestó el rubio

-Mucho gusto. Soy Levi Smith -

-¿Levi? De casualidad tu nombre no es ¿Rivaille? - pregunto seriamente

-¿Eh? -miró sorprendido al hombre

-Exactamente ese es su nombre aunque a mis padres les agrada más decirle Levi -hablo Erwin

En ese mismo instante una mujer de hermosa cabellera oscura miró a los tres hombres hablando. Ella era Ayame Ackerman.

-Y dime pequeño ¿Cuándo naciste? Bueno espero no incomodarte -dijo el más grande

-No me incomoda. Mi fecha de nacimiento es el 25 de Diciembre de 1998 -

-¡Imposible! -grito Ayame

-Señora Ayame, ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Erwin al ver a la mujer alterada

-Tú estás muerto, te moriste en aquel lugar y tú cuerpo se fue a la basura, al igual que mi vida... Bastardo... Bastardo -dijo murmurando para sí misma la mujer

-Oh. Ayame hablemos en privado. Lo siento jóvenes por quitarles su tiempo, Levi hijo fue un gusto verte espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto -sonriente hablo Kanney

-Si, hasta luego -contestó el pelinegro -Erwin vámonos ya-

-Sí, nos vemos señores -tomó la mano del más bajo y lo llevo consigo hasta subir a un auto, el cual esperaba por ambos

En la tarde de ese mismo día, Erwin quien había quedado con dudas de lo sucedido decidió esperar a llegar a la casa de Zoe para hablar de lo ocurrido con ella. Mientras que Levi tenía sus clases diarias. Desde que el joven de cabellos oscuros se comenzó a quedar en la casa Hanji, la castaña decidió ponerle maestros para que estudiara.

Ya que le tenía una sorpresa para después del verano, por lo que faltaban sólo 3 semanas.

Cuando llegó Hanji Zoe, conversaron de lo ocurrido y llegando en un acuerdo con Erwin, sacarían el acta de nacimiento de Levi. Para que por fin fuera Levi Smith. Próximo estudiante de escuela media superior y hermano e hijo de los Smith.

Las tres semanas pasaron rápidamente como el agua de una lluvia de julio.

Levi se despertaba tranquilamente al escuchar su alarma, se levantó hasta llegar a su baño para despojarse por completo de su ropa e introducirse a la regadera para darse una ducha. Al salir de allí con la toalla en la cintura, se muro en el espejo cosa que raramente hacía, llevo su mano hasta sus labios y los tocó lentamente recordando aquel beso robado del moreno de ojos esmeralda. Aunque al inició sé molesto, con los días se percató que aquello sin duda le había gustado.

Sonrojándose por aquella acción, retiró su mano y la llevó hasta su rostro para darse un pequeño bofetón y así despertar de su imaginación. Camino hasta la cama en la cual se encontraba un uniforme muy bien doblado. Al terminar bajo hasta la cocina y se quedó plasmado al mirar a Erwin cocinando.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -pregunto sin titubeos

-Ah, hermanito toma asiento el desayuno ya está listo. Y bueno a como me ves, estoy preparando tu lonch-

-... -miró con burla al mayor -Por cierto ¿Que autobús debo tomar? ¿Cómo me iré y vendré de vuelta? -

-Yo te llevaré y de venida Zoe dijo que irá por ti, por cierto me enteré que tus hermanitos también comenzarán clases aunque en diferentes escuelas -

-¿Enserio? -pregunto divertido

-Si, si no mal recuerdo Isabel irá a un colegio de señoritas y Farlan a uno de varones -

-Qué bueno me alegro por ellos... -sonrió

-Levi come rápido ya que es tarde, por cierto es muy seguro que te encuentres con Mikasa, si la llegas a ver trata de no pelear-

-Sí, Si -contestó divertido al mirar la expresión del mayor

El camino a la escuela fue rápido y divertido para cierto pelinegro que miraba fascinado como las calles estaba adornadas dándoles una calidad bienvenida a los estudiantes por su nuevo inició escolar. Al bajar del auto miró a todos los estudiantes vistiendo el mismo uniforme que el portaba, observó a Erwin quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su celular en la mano, sin duda estaba fotografiándolo como era su costumbre.

-Ya deja de llorar sólo estaré aquí 6 horas no toda mi vida -hablo el más bajo divertido

-Pero, pero Levi y si alguien se enamora de ti... Yo nunca permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi -abrazo al más joven -Eres mi hermanito menor -

-Lo sé y por eso daré lo mejor de mí... Una cosa solamente -levantina ceja -No me tomes fotos, Hanji vendrá por mi así que todo estará bien -

-Ok jefe, oh olvide decirte -suspiro -Mike estará en esta escuela, yo no lo mande... Recuerdas que te dio clases de inglés británico, bueno él es profesor en realidad así que si... -guardo silencio

-Si lo llegará a ver de coqueto yo me encargo no te preocupes, es mi cuñado así que lo cuidaré -

-No idiota... Bueno si pero no era eso lo que quería decirte... Si alguien te molesta no dudes en decirle, él te ayudará sin ningún problema -

-Si lo sé mamá Erwin se va y papá Mike se queda-

-Bueno lo que sea me voy, cuídate mucho, estudia bien, has amigos, no busques novio ni peleas... Y divierte -tocó los cabellos del más bajo delicadamente

-Si-

... Erwin se había marchado, por lo que Levi entró a la escuela para buscar la dirección y llegar a su clase. Camino por minutos pero no daba con el lugar, así que decidió darse un pequeño Tour, sin embargo un hombre de 1.90 de estatura llegó hasta él.

-Sabía que te perderías, así que ven sígueme cuñis -

-Mike, si ayúdame ya no se ni en donde estoy y ya no tardando inician las clases-

Mike enseñó el lugar a Levi y cuáles eran los pasillos, donde se encontraban los sanitarios, el gym, cafetería, biblioteca y los demás salones en menos de 10 minutos, hasta llevarlo a su aula.

Al entrar en ella, miró a todos los estudiantes sentados ordenadamente mientras un profesor se encontraba al frente presentándose.

-Profesor Darius, que bueno que ya está con su grupo, aquí está el estudiante nuevo -hablo el rubio llamando la atención de todos

-Mike que bueno verte -miro al más bajo -Así que él es Smith -

-Si-

-Mucho gusto pequeño, yo seré tú profesor de Matemáticas mi nombre es Darius -

-Hola mucho gusto Levi Smith-

-Si conocí a tu hermano cuando curso aquí, muy listo aunque muy callado pero aun así uno de mis mejores alumnos... Bueno niño estaría bien si te presentas con todos, todos ellos se conocen entre sí así que los conocerás, bueno pasa y preséntate -

-Si -hablo bajo y entró al aula -Hola a todos mucho gusto, mi nombre es Levi Smith... Es un placer poder convivir con todos ustedes-

Una vez presentándose el joven, los comentarios comenzaron a salir... Cosas como "Dijo Smith, él debe ser el chico que llegó de Francia" "Si dicen que es el menor sin embargo obtendrán una gran fortuna" "A pesar de que es hombre es muy lindo" "Parece muñeca francesa, si lo mires bien"... Por todos los comentarios el joven prefirió bajar la mirada sin embargo alguien lo miraba fijamente provocando el percatarse de ello... La persona que no dejaba de mirarlo eran nada más ni menos que Mikasa Ackerman.

-Bien pasa y toma asien... -no terminó de hablar el profesor al ser interrumpido

-¡LLEGUE! -grito una voz gruesa

-Eren Jaeger, que es esta hora de llegar... Sube y toma asiento, espero que está sea la única vez que tenga problemas en los horarios con usted -reprimió el profesor

-Sí, si -giro su cuerpo observando una pequeña figura -¿Tú eres? -hablo el castaño

-¡El pervertido! -grito Levi sin percatarse de las miradas de los demás

-¿Hah? ¿Pervertido? -se burló ante el comentario -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger... Mi lord -beso la mano del pelinegro

-Idiota... -dejó al castaño y subió hasta llegar a un asiento libre

-Señor Eren deje de acosar al nuevo... Y toma asiento también -hablo Darius

-Mikasa, tranquila -hablo un joven de cabellera rubia con aspecto de mujer

-Ese enano, que se cree al seducir a mí prometido... Lo odio -murmuró molesta

Levi quien al comenzar la clase vio como los demás no dejaban de hablar de su persona, sin embargo un joven comenzó a hacerle plática.

-Hola... Mucho gusto mi nombre es Nanaba -sonrió cierto muchacho rubio -Espero que nos llevemos bien -

-Claro sería un gusto-

-Y yo me llamo Petra, mucho gusto -

-El gusto es mío Petra... Y díganme ¿qué clases tendremos hoy? -pregunto curioso

-Sólo tendremos esta clase de dos horas y después de eso sigue el break -

-Oye Levi... -hablo nerviosa Petra -¿Tienes novia?-

-¿Yo? Ahh no jejeje -

Mientras los tres hablaban alguien no dejaba de mirar a ciertos jóvenes que se acercaron al de ojos grises y más a la chica que le pregunto sobre su estado sentimental, Eren no podía dejar de deslumbrarse por la belleza de Levi, sus ojos no dejaban de posarse en su persona, mientras que Mikasa no dejaba de ver aquella escena con celos.

Al llegar al descanso, los demás alumnos llegaron hasta el nuevo alumno, por lo que Eren no dejaría que alguien quisiera llevárselo.

-Y dime Levi ¿Tienes novia? -pregunto una joven rubia

-¿Eh? No, no tengo pareja -

-¿Tú hermano mayor ya se comprometió con alguna señorita? -

-¿Erwin? Bueno no está comprometido pero si tiene una relación con alguien-

-¿Eres hombre? -

-Si -

-¿Te gusto el beso que te di él hace 4 semanas? -

Ante aquella pregunta todos miraron a quien la hizo, él era Eren quien tenía un aura que decía "no se acerquen a él"

Bueno este será el primer capítulo, tengo pensado hacer solamente tres… Aunque estén larguitos… Espero que les guste, cualquier duda o sugerencia con gusto se las responderé.

Bueno ahora si me voy, Bye bye … Saludos y besos a todos.

Mikkoto


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo... Hasta el final una notita -agacha la cabeza -Perdón por tardar tanto, ¡espero que sea de su agrado! v(*3*)v**_

* * *

**Encore lorsque s'y opposent, nos liens n'a jamais été romperan.**

ㅎ.ㅎ ㅇㅅㅇ -Capítulo 2: "Secretos"

―Levi vamos a comer algo, yo te invito ―dijo Eren provocando murmuraciones

―Lo siento, mi hermano me preparo algo así que no puedo desperdiciar su comida

―Entonces vamos a comerla juntos... Quisiera hablar de algo importante contigo... Ven conmigo.

―Muy bien

― ¡Alto! ―chillo Mikasa ―Eren tú debes llevarme a mí no a ese cualquiera.

Al escuchar eso, Levi tomó del brazo a Eren en un modo muy coqueto dedicándole una sonrisa.

―Vamos Eren, yo iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo

Por lo dicho Eren lo miro sorprendido como si aquello que dijo no fuera la primera vez, un dolor hizo reaccionar al castaño, miró con cariño al de cabellos oscuro, sin duda él lo protegería.

―Si, Heichou ―dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Ambos chicos salieron, Levi sentía que aquella palabra que dijo le provocaba un hueco en su alma.

El área verde donde llegaron era tranquila y sola, los alumnos estaban sentados tranquilos disfrutando sus comidas. Eren quien desde llegar a aquel lugar no dejó de mirar a Levi, se dio cuenta que él también lo miraba.

―Desde ese día... No he dejado de pensar en ti ―hablo el castaño

―Que dices, no juegues conmigo... Yo sé que te casaras con la señorita perfección.

―No lo creo... Mi papá me obligó a lo del compromiso pero sólo para quedar bien en la sociedad, sin embargo desde que te vi sentí que tú eras el ideal.

―... ―

―Me eh masturbado todos los días pensando en ti, de sólo pensar en tus labios hace que todo mi ser reaccione, sabes eh soñado con tenerte en mis brazos después de hacer el amor-

―... Pervertido ―dijo sonrojado ―En primera; estás comprometido. Y segunda, somos hombres.

―No, ese día que te conocí termine los planes, por eso el señor Kanney estaba molesto, pero no me importa quedarme en la calle siempre y cuando tú me correspondas.

―...

― ¿Ese hombre no te ha vuelto a molestar? -pregunto con una aura sombría

―No, ya no he vuelto a verlo... Gracias por aquello.

―Tranquilo todo está bien... Levi ―tocó sus hombros ―Levi ―hablo en su oído ―Creo que me eh enamorado de ti.

― ¿Eh?

―Si ―un leve sonrojo apareció -Aún no lo entiendo pero... Siento que nos conocemos desde hace mucho... Levi, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

―Eres raro, pero muy bromista... Jaeger yo no soy ningún juguete, además no... No siento nada por ti ―miro a otra dirección

―Bésame nuevamente y así sabremos si sólo fue una ilusión.

―Estas loc...―

Un beso robado hizo reaccionar al pelinegro, sus latidos aumentaban incontrolablemente mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un leve color rojizo. Eren quien dirigía el beso, tomo de la cintura al más bajo para tener una mejor posición, mientas lo sujetaba, con la otra mano tocaba sus cabellos, enredándolos con sus dedos.

―Sabroso ―murmuró el castaño ―Puede que me digas loco o lo que sea pero de algo si estoy más que seguro, es la primera vez que me siento así con alguien... Tú eres aquel que siempre espere, mi otra mitad... Y podría gritarle a todos de esto que ciento por ti.

―... No me parece gracioso Jaeger, si tú quieres algo de mí, lo único que te podré dar es una amistad, pero si no es eso, lo siento yo no puedo corresponderte.

―Estas mintiendo ―confirmo el castaño

―No miento ―bajo su mirada ―Somos hombres y tienes novia, aunque me digas que no comprometiste con ella, aun así están saliendo... Sólo olvida lo que pasó, yo haré lo mismo ―camino alejándose del moreno

― ¡Alto! ―grito molesto ―En primera, ya te dije que Mikasa y yo ni somos novios ni estamos comprometidos y en segunda, me vale un reverendo comino lo que piense la gente. Yo estoy enamorado de un hombre, él es muy hermoso y único, su cabello es oscuro como la noche, sus ojos grises y hacen que quieras pensar en ellos todo el tiempo. Su aroma atrae a todos como si fuera una flor cerca de un panal de abejas ―sonrió sincero ―Sus labios son gruesos y con toque rojizo, su cuerpo es una tentación que llevaría a cualquiera a pecar por él, aunque yo estoy más que seguro que cualquiera que quiera tan siquiera tocar un sólo cabello de él no viviría para contarlo... Bueno sólo queda decir el nombre de aquel ángel que acabo de describir... Levi Smith.

La cara de Levi parecía un jitomate rojo como la sangre, aunque quisiera decir algo no podía ya que era la primera vez que alguien le decía ese tipo de "cursilerías" pero aunque quisiera negarlo estaba feliz, no porque le dijeran eso... Si no por que quien le dedicó aquellas palabras era el hombre que se estaba robado su alma... Y lo más peligroso su corazón.

―Debo irme ―desvío su mirada ―Ya casi entraremos a clase y yo... ―miró sin querer a Eren ―Yo debo... Yo... ―reaccionó sonrojado -Aún no he comido-

―Bien entonces a comer, sólo ten cuidado que no te vaya a devorar a ti, mi Levi.

―Jaeger idiota déjame en paz y vete quiero comer sólo, tú no eres bueno.

―Enserio -tocó su rostro el cual estaba sumamente carmesí

―Si quieres podemos comer mi comida juntos ―cambio el tema

―Bueno me parece pero primero quiero dar una pequeña probada del postre.

― ¿Yo no traje postre? ―pregunto inocente

―Si trajiste ―afirmo sonriendo

Beso lentamente los labios del menor, mordiendo levemente aquellos irresistibles labios, metiendo su lengua por aquel orificio, provocó un pequeño gemido del más bajo haciendo que lo soltara inmediatamente para ver su rostro. Aquella expresión en la cara del pelinegro, era todo lo que necesitaba Eren para despertar al pequeño Jaeger.

― ¡No es justo Levi! ―dijo sonriendo

―Yo... ¡Yo que idiota! ―hablo nervioso

―Tú... Mira lo que me hiciste hacer ―tomo la mano del más bajo para llevarla a su entrepierna -Me hiciste poner duro, sabes debes responsabilizarte.

―Pervertido, tú arregla eso sólo yo me voy.

―Espera -lo abrazo ―Levi quiero que siempre seas mío y de nadie más.

―Eren

―Siento que te amo más que a mi propia vida ―finalizo el castaño sonriendo tiernamente

Los latidos de ambos jóvenes se sincronizaron como arte de magia. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Un beso llegó de la nada, aunque este era más apasionado que los otros que ya se habían dado... Querían permanecer así toda su vida, que nadie los separará y pudiesen ser felices.

―Que rica comida me estás dando ―susurro

―Oye, tengo hambre y sólo nos quedan 5 minutos para entrar a clase.

―Es cierto ―afirmó sonriente el castaño

Rápidamente comieron el almuerzo que Erwin había preparado, aunque al inicio miraron con rareza la comida. Arriba de todo se encontraba un corazón y dentro de él la palabra "Fighting" con capsu.

Al llegar a clase, todo siguió normal. Mikasa quien no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de molestia a Levi, decidió darle "su merecido" por robarle la atención del castaño.

―Smith, no tenía en cuenta que te gustaba que te dieran duro ―hablo con fuerza la joven

― ¿Que me dieran con fuerza qué? ―pregunto ignorante

―Hahaha no te hagas, si se ve a primera vista que sólo eres una zorra.

―Mikasa ya basta, deja de molestar a Levi ―dijo Eren enojado por la actitud de la asiática

―Eren... ―hablo dolida ―Enano sólo te diré una gran cosa, si quieres meterte con los hombres que quieras a mí me da igual pero si te metes con mi novio te juro que esa cara se zorra no te durará mucho.

―Señorita Ackerman, ¿qué significa ese vocabulario? ―dijo Mike entrando al aula

―Profesor Mike ―dijeron al mismo tiempo el castaño y la chica

―Mike ―dijo Levi mirando al hombre

-Bueno, todos a sus lugares. Ackerman a dirección, Levi a tú asiento, Jaeger igualmente vete a sentarte ―miró el rostro del pequeño pelinegro ―Niños sólo les diré una cosa... No se metan con Levi.

―Profesor Mike, dígame ¿usted también se mete con esta cualquiera? ―pregunto Mikasa enojada

― ¡Mikasa ya basta! ―gritó Eren

―Mocosa idiota si quieres saber si me meto con alguien te aviso que hasta la fecha no tengo relación con nadie, y tú estúpido novio o lo que sea que sea Eren, no tiene nada que ver conmigo... No necesitas involucrar a los amigos de mi hermano ―contestó con molestia Levi

―Tú hermano es otra cosa muy aparte de ti, hahaha sabes cuándo te mire en mi casa la primera vez, sentí un inmenso odio hacia ti ―murmuró

―Jóvenes por favor... Ackerman necesito que tus padres vengan, ese comportamiento no es apto para una señorita... Levi a tu lugar por favor.

Al retirarse Mikasa del aula, las murmuraciones comenzaron en contra del pelinegro. Eren quien escuchaba todas llegó a su límite y alzó la voz, no le parecía como le hablaban al hombre del cual estaba enamorado. Al finalizar las clases la joven Ackerman entró por sus cosas sin embargo se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Levi. Una bofetada dejó a todos impactados, Eren quien estaba cerca miró como el rostro del pelinegro giraba lentamente por aquel golpe, mientras Mikasa se alejaba de ese lugar, con sus cosas en la mano.

―Eso fue por golfa, si vuelves a meterte con mi novio la siguiente no será una ―hablo desde la puerta

―... ―tocó su mejilla la cual estaba rojiza ―... No necesitas decirme nada mocosa tonta, sabes si quieres tener a tu "novio" creo que primero debes conseguir uno, ya que tu amado me dijo que no siente nada por ti, pero sabes tu dinero es muy hermoso, aunque si hablamos del tuyo a él mío, te puedo dejar besando el suelo ―sonrió ―Otra cosa, golfa la mujer de tu casa... Yo nunca me veré en esa necesidad de meterme con alguien que no ame, sabes zorrita Ackerman utilizas demasiado perfume y maquillaje... Un mujer fina no debe hacer eso, pero si te preocupa te diré otra cosita ―tocó sus cabellos ―Tengo novia... Si no me crees me importa poco... Ella si es una dama muy hermosa, su nombre es Isabel Magnolia.

― ¿Que dijiste maldito enano?

―Mikasa ya basta, Levi tú también por favor ―suplicó el castaño

―A partir de este momento, Jaeger no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra y zorra perdón me confundí arrastrada, lo mismo será para ti ―ordenó Levi dejando a todos con la boca abierta

x^w^x

Los días transcurrieron en la escuela. Levi quien ya se había adaptado a todo, se encontraba comiendo con Nanaba y Petra, ellos desde el problema con Mikasa, lo comenzaron a proteger de todos e incluso de Eren, quien tenía prohibido acercarse al de cabello oscuro.

Mientras los jóvenes practicaban deporte en el área verde, Eren miraba fijamente todos los movimientos del pelinegro, aun cuando el mismo le había dicho que no le dirigiera la palabra eso no implicaba mirarlo.

Durante la clase los demás llegaban hasta Levi, alabando su fuerza con comentarios como "Eres muy veloz" "Tienes mucha agilidad" "Eres lindo" por lo último sólo comenzaron a reír entre todos ya que sabían muy bien que si existía un imposible en la vida, tenía nombre y era Levi Smith.

―Iré a beber agua ―dijo el pelinegro retirándose

Al llegar a las máquinas expendedoras, se percató que alguien lo había seguido.

― ¿Qué quieres? -hablo amenazante

―Lo siento, sólo quise venir también por un poco de líquido -dijo Eren

―Jaeger te pedí que te alejaras de mi ―suspiro ―No quiero tener nada que ver contigo -

―Creo que merezco una oportunidad... Todo terminó... Mikasa y yo no tenemos nada, Levi sabes muy bien cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti.

―Yo no siento nada... ―dio un pequeño trago a su agua

―... Sé que me estás mintiendo... Yo, no quiero perderte, aun cuando eso implique que mi padre me deje en la calle no me importa, tu eres el único en mi vida.

―Eren... ―miró al castaño ―Lo siento, debo irme... El profesor Niel ya comenzará la siguiente clase... Olvidemos todo lo que ocurrió hoy

―No quiero dejar esto como un olvido, entiende Levi. Estoy enamorado de ti.

―Eren.

Tocó con mucha delicadeza la mejilla de Levi, mirando con atención sus ojos... Aquellos ojos que reflejaban el mismo amor que sentía el castaño, ese momento fue único para los dos, aunque ambos estaban en un lugar público, sin duda era como si estuviesen solos.

―Y ella que harás con esa mujer -rompió el momento Levi

―Que haré ―tocó su cabeza ―Que hice mejor dicho... Termine con ella y los tratos con su familia, te prefiero a ti antes que a mi propia vida

―Mocoso, tonto ―suspiró ―Aun no comprendo pero cada que te veo siento algo, no entiendo pero es como si te necesitará... Es como si supiera que al dejarte será un error del que siempre me arrepentiré

―Por eso nunca nos separaremos, siempre hasta nuestro último momento permaneceremos juntos

―Eren

―Levi.

.

Los días siguientes siguieron normales, Eren quien al ser aceptado por su amado, puso un límite entre los demás compañeros de clase. Por lo que ese mismo día de su conversación, el castaño le pidió que fueran pareja, a lo que el de cabellos oscuros acepto.

Ya una semana había transcurrido, Eren como siempre la pasaba pegado a Levi todo el día. Mikasa quien al terminar todo con el castaño prefirió guardar su distancia con su ex-prometido y su nueva pareja de este.

Todo iba de maravilla para los dos chicos, hasta que un día de clase. Eren apareció algo extraño en todos los sentidos.

El moreno quien siempre se encontraba sonriendo, ahora permanecía serio en su lugar. Al llegar Levi al aula escuchó varios comentarios: "A Eren lo corrieron de su casa" "Escuche por mis papas que el señor Grisha, lo desheredo por terminar con Mikasa" "Dicen que su papá sabe sobre sus preferencias sexuales y por eso lo dejó en la calle"

Mikasa quien molesta escuchaba todo, llegó hasta el castaño ―Eren, reconsidera lo que dijo tú papá... Aún que no me Ames nos podemos casar... Así podrás volver a tu casa.

―Muchas gracias Mikasa pero no, yo tomé este camino así que seguiré en él aunque mi padre me deje en la calle... Bueno ya me dejó ―sonrió

―Y dime ¿Dónde te quedarás a dormir? ―pregunto la joven

―Estaré viviendo en un departamento. Ese departamento fue el mismo en el que mi mamá vivió cuando era joven.

―Eren, yo entiendo que tú nunca has pasado limitaciones, por eso déjame ayudarte

― ¿Que sucede Eren? ―pregunto Levi entrando a la conversación

―Amor... ―miró dulcemente a su amante ―No es nada importante

―Ya veo... Está bien... ―se alejó del castaño

―Levi, mi vida, espera.

―... Está bien... Comprendo que no me tengas confianza... Iré a hablar con Mike, mientras platica a gusto con... ―miró a Mikasa con frialdad ―Tú amiga.

―No amor, lo que sucede es que mi padre me corrió de casa

―No adivináis de quien es la culpa ―murmuró Mikasa

―No, nadie tiene ninguna culpa ―suspiro ―Mi padre nunca me pregunto sobre las cosas que tenía para mí... Inclusive el matrimonio con Mikasa fue su idea, aun cuando mi madre le reprochó... El sólo ve el prestigio.

―... ―bajo la mirada la chica de rasgos asiáticos

―Yo te amo Levi, y por ello no me interesa terminar mis lazos con los Jaeger

―Eren

―Cuando salgamos de clases iré a buscar un departamento, allí estaré viviendo... Así cuando nos graduemos podremos casarnos ―susurro al oído del pelinegro ―Y en la noche de bodas te haré todo tipo de cosas... Que nunca has imaginado... Levi mi amor de sólo imaginarlo mi cuerpo no se puede controlar... Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre

― ¡Pervertido! ―grito el de ojos grises llamando la atención de todos

―Controlen sus hormonas chicos -hablo Nanaba riendo

―Disculpa, no puedo hablar sobre mis pensamientos pero bueno mientras tenga a my litter angel, todo tipo cosas llegan a mi mente

―Sin duda eres un pervertido, Eren ―río nuevamente el rubio

― ¡Que no puedo tener todo tipo de imaginaciones! ―reprochó como niño pequeño

―Vamos Nanaba, este idiota ya dejó la realidad ―comentó el pelinegro

―Por cierto Eren, tengo unos vídeos sobre sexo entre hombres, sé que te agradaran ―miró con burla al pelinegro ―Y a Levi también

― ¡Jódete idiota... Idiotas! ―se alejó sonrojado el pelinegro

― ¡Yo también te amo, Levi! ―grito Eren feliz de la reacción del más bajo

―Yo quiero ser su padrino en su boda, awww y ni te preocupes yo les regalaré un lindo traje de doctor y enfermera ―dijo mirando con picaría

―Nanaba tú serás nuestro padrino de cojines

― ¿Ha? ¿Por qué de cojines?

―Porque al parecer ya está el de pastel, anillos, comida, condones.

― ¿Condones? No si se nota que disfrutarán al máximo su noche de bodas... Por cierto Eren, ― ¿Que harás con respecto a lo de tu padre? ―hablo con seriedad el rubio

―Bueno que haré... El apellido lo tengo que conservar ya que mi madre que en paz descanse, se molestaría que rompiera mis lazos con mi padre. Sin embargo tengo en mente trabajar por mí mismo, yo quiero valerme con mi propio esfuerzo, así el día en el que quiera pedir la mano de mi amado, lo podré hacer con la frente en alto.

―Suerte ―dijo sincero Nanaba

Terminaron las clases, todos salían de sus aulas para por fin descansar en sus hogares, sin embargo Eren permanecía sentado en la entrada principal. Sacó de su casillero un bolso grande y guardo sus libros en este, justo cuando estaba dispuesto a salir lo detuvo una llovizna. Al ver que ya sólo caían pequeñas gotas, salió rápidamente de aquella institución. Camino por minutos, los cuales se convirtieron en horas... Sentía frío. Era la primera vez en su corta vida que pasaba frío y hambre en la soledad de la calle. Justamente estaba por tirar la toalla, cuando una voz lo asustó

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Observó al dueño de aquella voz ―Levi... Amor -miró al pelinegro que llevaba consigo unas bolsas ―Estoy esperando al dueño del departamento donde viviré ―mintió

―Oh ―suspiro ―Entonces ¿estas esperando a alguien a las 8:40 de la noche?

―Si ―sonrió

―No me jodas Eren... Somos no...Novios ¿cierto? ―pregunto sonrojado

―... ―sonrió ―Si... Perdón... Es sólo que... No quiero que este te dañe, Levi yo te amo más que a mi propia vida, sabes a veces creo que nuestro destino es estar juntos ―tomó la mano del pelinegro ―Por el resto de nuestras vidas

―Idiota, crees que si... Si yo no ―comenzó a tartamudear ―Si... Si yo no sintiera nada por ti, no estaría preocupado... Yo también siento lo mismo, es como si dentro de mi supiera que eres el único que estará en mi vida ―terminó sonrojado

El más alto al ver aquella escena soltó sus cosas e inmediatamente abrazo a su amante, lo sujetaba fuertemente como si estuviese evitando que el pelinegro se fuera. Al terminar aquel agarre, Eren miró las cosas que Levi tenía en sus manos

― ¿Y eso? ―pregunto inconsciente

―Es la cena ―tomó de las manos al castaño sintiendo lo frío que estaban estas ―Vamos, necesitas un baño además ya es tarde. Erwin no tarda en llegar así que debo estar en casa

― ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

―A casa, somos pareja así que tú debes contar conmigo en cualquier situación... Además no quiero que duermas en ningún hotel ―dijo molesto

― ¿Celoso? ―sonrió

― ¿Ha? Si como no, es sólo que si tú vas a un hotel... Hay chicas que andan tras uno y tú eres un tonto de primera

―Entonces, ¿si voy contigo dormiremos juntos?

―Si ―mintió el pelinegro llevando consigo al castaño que tenía una mirada de triunfo

Caminaron por minutos hasta llegar a una casa gigante. Levi tranquilo abrió la puerta haciendo pasar a Eren, aunque el castaño hasta hace poco había sido un señorito no se le hacía extraño que al llegar a otra casa de un empresario los sirvientes llegarían inmediatamente a atenderlos, aunque este no había sido el caso.

Al entrar miró a un señor de edad, saludando a su amado. Al parecer este era el jardinero quien estaba por marcharse.

Entraron dentro de aquella gigante casa, la cual estaba bien cuidada.

―Puedes poner tus cosas sobre los sillones, si quieres lavarte en el segundo piso está el baño principal ―hablo Levi

―No me llevarás tú ―reprochó Eren juguetón

―Claro que no, tengo que preparar la comida. Por cierto cuando termines ven para que comas algo, mientras tanto pondré un poco de agua para que tomes un té caliente

― ¿Vas a cocinar?

―Si ―tomó un mandil para ponérselo ―Hoy es mi turno... Hasta hace un mes, la señora Romina se encargaba de todo pero está de vacaciones ya que su hijo se casó. Por eso Erwin y yo nos encargamos de cocinar, cuando él llegue sin duda te dejará quedarte ―sonrió dulcemente

―Ok ―abrazo al más bajo ―Te amo

―Idiota, lo sé.

Eren subió las escaleras para llegar al sanitario, quería lavarse la cara ya que se encontraba sucio. Al estar en el segundo piso miró las habitaciones que se encontraban en el lugar, sin duda eran varias pero lo que le alegraba era que en una de ellas dormiría con su amado.

Tardó lo menos posible ya que necesitaba estar cerca de Levi.

Bajo rápidamente pero antes de entrar a la cocina observó que su pelinegro no se encontraba sólo, junto a él estaba un muchacho rubio, alto y muy distinguido.

―Ya veo, Jaeger por favor ven -hablo el rubio, mirando el escondite del castaño

―... Erwin -reprochó el pelinegro

―Levi, recuerda debes llamarme "Hermano mayor" ―dijo sonriente el rubio

― ¿Erwin Smith? ―pregunto el castaño

―Sí, mucho gusto ¿Tú debes ser el mocoso que quiere arrebatarme a mi pequeño y hermoso hermanito?

―Si... Cuñado ―sonrió victorioso

―Antes de que te dé a mi pequeño ángel, tienes que pasar por mí ―hablo amenazante

―No te preocupes cuñado, mi amor por Levi es lo más fuerte que hay en este mundo

―... No quiero darte su mano... Me caes mal ―hizo un berrinche

―Lo siento pero él es mío aunque tú no lo quieras, Levi me pertenece al igual que yo le pertenezco a él

― ¡Levi! ―llamó el rubio

―... Por favor traten de llevarse bien -hablo el pelinegro con un cuchillo en la mano

―Mocoso siento que te amo ―dijo sonriente el rubio

―Y yo a ti... Cuñado

―Si de nuevo están peleando les cortare sus tesoros... Venga a cenar ya ―hablo por último Levi

La cena transcurrió normalmente, mientras que Eren observaba fijamente cada cuadro de aquella casa en los que su amado no aparecía. Era extraño sin embargo tenía que haber una razón lógica para aquello.

Terminando de cenar los tres hombres comenzaron a limpiar donde habían cenado posteriormente, Eren quien no sabía siquiera lavar un plato, miró confundido la esponja y el jabón.

Erwin quien no paraba de lanzarle carcajadas de burla, fue golpeado por el joven de cabellos oscuros.

―Eren, Erwin te mostrará en donde está tú habitación... Cuando llegues a ella toma una ducha y descansa... Si necesitas algo puedes decirnos a mí o a mi hermano ―hablo el más bajo

― ¿Ha? ¿Por qué debo llevarlo? ―reprochó el rubio

―Si amor, mejor llévame tú... Así podremos bañarnos juntos abrazados y

―Y nada Erencito yo te llevaré a tu habitación ―dijo Erwin con el ceño fruncido

―Bueno vamos, querido cuñadito

(*3*)

La claridad de la mañana se reflejaba en aquella habitación oscura, un joven de cabellos castaño se levanta de su cama, aquel cabello hermoso, aquellos labios carnosos, aquel físico perfecto, aquella mirada... ¿de muerto?

La noche anterior

Erwin le había mostrado el lugar donde dormiría el castaño, aunque al inicio estaba feliz ya que tenía una cama grande, suficiente para él y su amado. Sin embargo al llegar al closet miró que este se encontraba vacío.

― ¿Y la ropa de Levi? ―pregunto inconsciente

―En su habitación ―respondió el rubio

― ¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si él dijo que dormiríamos juntos!

―En la misma casa, mocoso así que no te emociones ya que mi Levi siempre será cuidado por mí, ¿Entendiste? ―dijo amenazante el rubio

―Si, Madona entendí

Después de salir de la ducha miró la hora del reloj (12:05 a.m.). Abrió lentamente la puerta de aquel cuarto donde permanecía, sin duda el dormiría con su amado esa noche. Salió lentamente sin hacer ruidos ya que si lo escuchaba Erwin era capaz muchas cosas por su hermanito.

Miró el pasillo del lugar, el cual estaba lleno de habitaciones, sonrió victorioso al asomarse dentro de uno de estos y mirar la ropa del pelinegro.

Entró sigilosamente sin que su amante lo escuchará, llegó hasta la cama del pelinegro y se metió en ella. Podía respirar el olor de su amado, aquel olor único de él. Al adentrarse en la cama observó el cuerpo que estaba dormido, aun cuando estuviese oscura su olfato no le engañaba.

Tocó los muslos del pelinegro hasta llegar a su estómago, allí sintió cuando el otro cuerpo se giraba para quedar cara a cara, sintiendo la respiración del otro. No lo podía soportar, deseaba besarle y hacerle suyo toda la noche pero tenía que tranquilizarse. Sin embargo todo terminó cuando una mano traviesa tocó su parte íntima, al tacto con ella no lo pensó ni siquiera dos veces para besar al cuerpo que estaba junto a él.

―Ngh ―escuchó gemir

―Amor, esta noche ambos seremos uno ―susurró el castaño

―Mike ―escuchó atónito

―¿Mike? -pregunto impactado ―... ¿Levi?...―

―¿Levi? -devolvieron la pregunta ―¿Eren?

―¡Cu...Cuñadito!

―¡Haaaaa! ―gritaron ambos hombres saltando de la cama.

Una luz se prendió permitiendo que ambos se mirarán, Eren quien no podía dejar de arrepentirse de lo sucedido, se dio cuenta que quien había encendido la luz era nada más ni menos que... Levi.

―¿Qué demonios paso? ―pregunto molesto

―Levi -grito Eren ―... Yo

―Tú novio se equivocó de habitación, y entró en la mía... Se lanzó a la cama y me asusto... Lo siento hermanito por despertarte

―Si... Es que salí por un vaso de agua y no sabía a qué lugar entrar... Lo siento

―Oh... Bueno entonces los dejó, Erwin muéstrale su habitación a Eren... Bueno me voy, descanse ambos ―salió el pelinegro bostezando

―Maldito niño me besaste ―chillo Erwin

―Qué asco... Y tú me toqueteaste... Mi tesoro... El que le pertenece sólo a Levi

―Mocoso caliente

―Cuñado no digas nada... "Ngha Mike" ―imitó el castaño

―"Esta noche seremos uno"... Por favor olvida lo que sucedió

―No hay necesidad de que me lo pidas ―contestó el castaño con el ánimo bajo

Eren quien había quedado en un acuerdo con Erwin, llegó hasta su cuarto en el cual se tiró al suelo para rodar sobre este y arrepentirse de haber salido.

Actualidad

Se levantó de la cama, y fue hasta el baño... Al llegar allí miro su rostro el cual estaba ensombrecido y lleno de ojeras... Aunque trató de ordenarse a sí mismo no volver a recordar nada, las imágenes volvían a aparecer en su mente... Aun cuando trató de soñar algo erótico con Levi, el rostro del pelinegro cambia a como avanzaba su sueño permitiendo que la de Erwin apareciera.

―¡Gyaaa! ―grito con lágrimas en sus ojos... Su primer toqueteo se lo había dado su cuñado

(一口一)

Un día había transcurrido desde que Eren había comenzado a vivir en la casa Smith. Sn embargo el no estaría allí de gratis, al día siguiente hablo con Erwin, para pedirle trabajo en la empresa de su familia. Aunque nunca en su vida había trabajado, el rubio le daba la oportunidad de trabajar como asistente de secretaria, a lo que el castaño feliz acepto.

Caminaba por el jardín de aquel lugar cuando escucho a su amante hablar. Este se encontraba ayudando al jardinero, justo cuando estaba a punto de sorprenderle alguien más apareció. Una joven de cabellos castaños, alta, delgada y muy hermosa. Llegaba hasta el de cabellos oscuros para abrazarlo. Al mirar aquella escena los celos salieron a flote.

―Levi -hablo con seriedad mientras miraba a la chica

―Eren ―tomo de la mano a la joven ―Te presentó, ella es Hanji Zoe

―Mucho gusto, soy Zoe ―dijo sonriente la joven

―Ahh disculpa... Jaeger... Eren Jaeger ―se presentó nervioso

―Eren, se quién eres... Cuida mucho de mi Levi, lo dejó a tu cuidado ―dijo feliz

―Sí... Tenlo por seguro

―... Acabo de recordar, Farlan e Isabel me dijeron que vendrán a visitarte... Hoy.

―Entiendo... Ahh estos niños ―sonrió tiernamente

―¿Quiénes son ellos? ―pregunto el castaño

―Mis hermanos...

―¿Tus hermanos?

―Eren, me gustaría hablar de algo contigo ―dijo serio el de cabellos oscuros

―Claro, dime

―Yo mejor me voy, ¡hasta luego! ―salió Hanji.

―Hay algo que aún no hemos hablado... Y es sobre mi origen ―susurro Levi

―... Dime

―Yo no soy hijo de la familia Smith... Soy un pobre niño de la calle, que recogieron Hanji y Erwin

Eren al mirar aquella reacción de Levi, tomo sus manos ―Cuéntame todo ―dijo tranquilo

ㅎ.ㅎ

Levi le contó todo a Eren, inclusive el hecho que su madre lo abandonó cuando tan sólo era un niño pequeño. El castaño estuvo tranquilo hasta que su amado tocó el tema del señor Robeth. Aquel hombre que lo humilló y que por ello que conoció a Hanji y Erwin.

―... Comprendo todo... ―sonrió ―Me alegra que me hayas contado todo, Levi, a mí no me interesa que seas el hijo de la familia Madonna... Sólo me interesa el hecho de que eres tú -tocó sus mejillas

―Eren

―... Aunque de algo si estoy seguro... Ese malnacido de Roberth sufrirá en carne propia lo que te quiso hacer, haré que implore por su vida ―dijo el castaño con una mirada sombría

―Me gustas ―soltó el pelinegro ―Aunque tengo que ser sincero, me excito ese lado tuyo... Es muy salvaje

―Levi... ¿¡Eh!?

―Eren... Quiero hacerlo ―hablo seductor ―Hazme tuyo

―¡Levi! ¿Estas bromeando?

―Si... Aun así me encanta ese lado sádico, aunque no quisiera que le hagas daño a nadie, incluido el maldito aquel... Eres mío entiendes, así que no tienes por qué pensar en alguien más aunque sea por venganza... Tú me perteneces... Eren Jaeger

―Claro que si amor, por toda la eternidad hasta que la muerte nos separe... Aun así nunca nos esperaremos ya aún en la otra vida nos encontraremos y volveremos a ser felices, mi futuro esposo... Levi Jaeger

―Lo siento pero hasta que de mi consentimiento eso podrá ser... Mientras tanto será y seguirá siendo "Levi Smith" ―interrumpió Erwin con el ceño fruncido

―Mejor "Levi Hanji" ―susurro una castaña atrás del rubio

―No que sea "Levi Church" ―hablo un rubio muy guapo tras la puerta

―No, no... Hermano debe ser "Levi Magnolia" ―hablo una pelirroja

―Jodanse todos... Y déjenme en paz... Farlan acomoda tus pantalones, Isabel baja tu falda se pueden ver tus bragas del lado contrario

― ¡Hermano! ―corrió la chica a abrazar a él joven

La mirada matadora que lanzaba Eren a la pelirroja era tan intensa que los demás lo miraban con algo de miedo. Levi quien se había dado cuenta de ello abrazo a la chica, provocando que el más alto lo mirara fríamente. Una sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro se hizo visible, mientras que el castaño devoraba con la mirada a la pequeña Isabel.

ㅇㅅㅇ

Una semana había transcurrido desde aquel encuentro en la casa de los Smith, aunque Eren al inicio había comenzado con la pierna izquierda la relación con Farlan e Isabel, no duró mucho. Ambos jóvenes antes de marcharse llamaron al castaño y al mismo tiempo dijeron "Hazlo feliz, si llegas a hacerlo llorar te matamos". Cosa que alegro al joven ya que entendía muy bien cuáles eran los sentimientos de los pequeños hermanos de su amado.

Los días pasaban, en la escuela era lo mismo, aunque con una pequeña diferencia que todos percibían. El noviazgo entre Eren y Levi era de lo que se hablaba en aquel lugar.

Mientras que cierta joven de rasgos asiáticos estaba a punto de darse cuenta de algo que cambiará por completo su vida.

-3-

Mikasa Ackerman. La mujer ideal para muchos; hermoso rostro, físico ideal, inteligente, educada, popular, alta, grandes atributos.

Desde el rompimiento del compromiso con Eren, ella había decidió apartarse del moreno. Su relación con el castaño era igual que siempre, sin embargo había algo que la estaba molestando desde la primera vez que había visto a Levi, no entendía por qué pero sentía celos hacia este, era extraño ya que en la actualidad nunca había presenciado tales sentimientos por otra persona.

Camino hasta la puerta de salida y observó a Levi quien caminaba sólo sin su amante. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, si no el hecho de que alguien lo estaba observando desde los arbustos del Instituto.

― ¿Tío Kanney? ―se preguntó a si misma

Camino más velozmente, para asesorarse de que fuera el hombre, pero lo que rápidamente se percató fue que el hombre seguía al pelinegro sin que este se diese cuenta. Aquello produjo algo que ni ella misma se podía explicar, rápidamente siguió al de ojos grises.

― ¡Enano! ―grito llamando la atención del pelinegro bajo ―Espera

―... ¿Qué quieres? ―respondió sin ganas Levi

―La profesora Rimi dijo que tú y yo seremos compañeros de equipo, así que mañana después de clases iremos a hacer la tarea.

―Ok mañana

Miro la chica para buscar a su tío pero este ya había desaparecido.

V(*3*)v

Era algo extraño aquello que sintió al ver esa escena, justo estaba por irse cuando un castaño llego hasta ella.

―Mikasa y Levi juntos... ¿Por fin se hicieron amigos? ―pregunto feliz el de ojos esmeralda

―Te equivocas, mocoso. Es solo una tarea que nos dejaron ―contesto a secas el mas bajo

―Es cierto, debo irme... Hasta mañana Eren... Igual tu enano ―camino pero regreso ―Eren, necesito decirte algo.

―Claro, dime

―No dejes al enano solo ―susurro cerca del castaño

―Lo se Mikasa, nunca lo dejare ―sonrió feliz

Camino hasta su casa como era costumbre, a ella no le gustaba que la llevara un chofer prefería caminar, ya que así podía observar todo el paisaje de aquel lugar. Se detuvo cerca de un parque mientras miraba detenidamente el cielo, no entendía el por qué Levi y ella eran parecidos en algunas cosas, sin embargo eso no la hacía feliz.

Durante su infancia por ser la única hija de los Ackerman de la rama principal, lo había tenido todo; ropa, juguetes, amigos, cariño, dinero, comodidades y a Eren. Aunque todo se había volteado al llegar Levi a sus vidas. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales odiaba al pelinegro... Para ella él se había robado todo lo que le pertenecía a su persona.

Mientras seguía hundida en sus pensamientos, se percató como tres hombres se acercaban hasta ella.

―Hey, chiquita ¿Por qué tan solita? ―pregunto uno de ellos sentándose cerca

―Mirate muñequita, estas como nos recomendo el doc ―hablo de forma vulgar uno mas

―Hahaha dejen en paz a la señorita... Esta niña sera mi vieja ―contesto el tercero

―Alejensen de mi, si no quieren morir... Basuras ―respondio la pelinegra de una forma amenazadora

―No mamacita, tú estas aqui solita como si pidieras hombre. Pues aqui estan tres, sabes yo te dare duro mientras mis amigos te juegos esas enormes tetas que te cargas -

―... ―se levantó y dispuso a caminar ―Hahaha si como no, para que un hombre me interese debe tener el doble de la fortuna de mi familia, además de tener sus estudios concluidos.

―Mira perra, deja de reírte y ven ―la sujetaron entre ellos

La gente que pasaba solo desviaba su mirada evitando ver fijamente lo que sucedía. La joven tenía nociones de defensa propia, sin embargo esperaba el momento perfecto para aplicarlos, sin embargo alguien llego antes de eso.

Una mano que tomaba la suya fuertemente, la dejo sorprendida.

―Disculpen, pero que hacen con mi novia ―dijo una voz varonil y fuerte

Desvió su mirada y observo al dueño de aquella voz. Era un joven alto, de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos grises, piel morena clara. Un chico muy guapo.

―Tu que mocoso, largo si no quieres que te pateemos el culo ―contesto molesto uno de los bribones

―Hahaha ―rio ante el comentario el joven ―Es mejor que se larguen en cuento antes, si no quieren sentir el infierno mismo.

―¡Hey Farlan! ¿Todo bien? ―gritaron varios jóvenes que se acercaban

―Maldito mocoso, no la pagaras... Y tu perrita también ―comenzaron a irse pero fueron detenidos

―Si la vuelven a molestar, les juro que no vivirán para contarlo ―dijo por último el rubio con una sonrisa

―Gracias

―No hay por qué, pero ¿estás bien?

―Si... Debo irme... Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Farlan ―sonrió ―Farlan Church... ¿Y tú?

―Mikasa Ackerman ―murmuro sonrojada -Gracias nuevamente Farlan -

Ambas miradas conectadas de las cuales nació "El amor". El cual el destino fue el causante de ello.

{}w{}

Ya era de mañana, miro su habitación y recordó aquel pedido que su mejor amigo le había solicitado. Se levantó de su cama con flojera y llego hasta su madre quien se encontraba de salida. Sus padres saldrían 2 días por negocios por lo que ella estaría sola.

Al dar 4:20 a.m. ambos señores ya no estaban en casa, subió hasta el ático y busco sus fotografías, sin embargo algo la hizo adentrarse a aquel lugar. Con su linterna en la mano alumbro aquella oscuridad que había, cuando justo estaba por irse miro con sospecha una gran sabana que se había en la pared, cerca unas cajas llenas de documentos impedían el paso.

Decidió mejor retirarse pero al dar la vuelta su pie se enredó junto a unas cosas provocando que se callera todo. Se levantó con dificultad y miro algo que nunca en su vida había visto; la cortina se caía lentamente dejando ver una puerta oculta.

[]w[]

Abrió lentamente la manecilla de aquella puerta, e ingreso a aquel lugar; era una habitación pequeña.  
Dentro de ella se encontraba una cama muy pequeñita, cerca de esta había un baúl de madera. Alumbro el lugar, pero se sorprendió al ver que allí había una ventana aunque esta estaba siendo tapada por una cortina. Miro por la ventana. La vista era hermosa; se veía las flores del jardín y los arboles de la entrada principal.

Se acercó al baúl y al abrirlo se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar ropa pequeñita de niño, además de un álbum muy maltraído junto a una libreta.

Hojeo el álbum y miro que estas fotos le pertenecían a su mama...

...

Las clases comenzaron puntualmente como todos los días, Mikasa se encontraba pensando en aquello que había encontrado, las cosas las había dejado en su guardarropa, mientras que la libreta la traía consigo. Antes de comenzar la clase abrió el cuadernillo y se sorprendió al mirar lo que estaba escrito

"_Ayame Ackerman 20/Diciembre/***_

_La escuela como siempre es aburrida, pero bueno aun así me gusta ir, Carla siempre me consciente mucho._

_Pero bueno... Diario de mi vida querida el día de hoy no te escribiré como siempre de como la paso en la escuela, porque ya sabes que soy una de las mejores y peores en educación física._

_Bueno lo que sea, el día de hoy conocí a un chico... Es un superior, actualmente estudia la universidad... Aunque él está casado... Pero él me dijo que ese matrimonio fue arreglado por su familia... Y yo le creo._

_Le creo, no me importa lo que me digan los demás... Para mi Rogue es el hombre de mi vida, aunque él está casado estoy segura que algún día podremos ser felices juntos"_

Al terminar de leer, miro que este las hojas se encontraba una foto de un joven. Alto, pelo castaño, ojos grises y sonrientes.

― ¿Quién es él? ―pregunto Sasha ―Es muy guapo

―Sí, pero no tengo idea de quién puede ser... Son fotos de mi mamá

―Oh, es verdad Mikasa mañana mostraremos en clase a nuestros papás en sus momentos de juventud, para que mañana traigas una fotos de tu mami y papi ―sonrió ―Ciertamente, todos quieren conocer a sus futuros suegros

― ¿Todos? -pregunto curiosa

―Si, además bueno tu sabes... Los demás quieren conocer a los papás de Levi, dicen que. Ambos deben ser muy hermosos, por eso

―Del enano, yo no sé qué le ven de hermoso, es un pequeño gruñón además de tener ya novio

―Pues sí pero muchos dicen "la esperanza es lo último que muere"

―Si como no -guardo el diario y comenzó a recordar a cierto rubio ―Farlan ―susurro para sí misma

― ¿Dijiste algo? ―pregunto la castaña

―No, nada sólo vuelve a tu asiento el profesor Mike está por llegar

―Si~

(一。ㄧ)

La hora del descanso ya había llegado, mientras todos comían sus respectivos alimentos, Mikasa prefirió alejarse de todos, necesitaba seguir leyendo aquello que encontró en la mañana. Justo cuando encontró un lugar digno para sentarse, un joven de cabellera oscura llegó hasta ella

―... ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Eh? -miro con sospecha ― ¿Sucede algo enano?

―Nada, sólo pensé que algo te ocurría... Sigue con tu comida, ¿al finalizar las clases está bien si vamos a mi casa a hacer la tarea?

―Ok. Por cierto... Olvide decirte ―susurro ―Perdón, por lo que ocurrió aquella vez, yo estaba mal.

―No te preocupes, por mi todo está bien.

-.-

Al irse el pelinegro, la chica comenzó a comer sus verduras mientras abría la siguiente página

"_Ayame Ackerman. 23/12/****_

_El día de hoy estoy muy feliz, Rogue me besó. Aunque fue un beso en la frente, sé que fue uno sincero... Además me pidió que tengamos una cita, y ¡acepte feliz!_

_Hay muchas cosas que eh aprendido de él, como el hecho de que su profesión será la música, imam tiene 4 años más que yo, duerme sólo si alguien está con él para sostenerle la mano, y lo mejor de todo me quiere mucho._

_Pero bueno, otra cosa que sucedió hoy fue el hecho de conocer a su hija, es una niña muy bonita aunque para desgracia se parece a Marilyn (su ex). Pero la pequeña cuando me ve siempre sonríe y hasta me dice mini, si es mi futura hija._

_Aunque soy feliz, los de la rama principal ya saben de mi relación con Rogue, Kanney prometió ayudarme a que pueda estar con mi amado, el será el próximo cabecilla de la familia así que es mejor tenerlo de aliado. _

_Te amo Rogue, y siempre lo seguiré haciendo por toda mi vida"_

Ahora entendía menos, ese tal Rogue ¿Quién era? Siguió ojeando el diario hasta llegar a medias de este.

"_Ayame Ackerman. 14/marzo/****_

_Hoy me entregue en cuerpo y alma a mi amado Rogue, sé que es una locura pero también tengo en cuenta que lo amo tanto y daría mi vida por él._

_Tengo miedo, mi familia es muy estricta y sé que si se dan cuenta, todo acabará entre nosotros. Rogue por siempre he de amante. "_

Adelantó más las hojas.

"_01/abril/****_

_Ayer Rogue tuvo que partir al extranjero, no me dijo nada. Sólo me pidió que me cuidara, lo que yo no pude decirle, es que será padre nuevamente. Estoy embarazada. _

_Si tendré un pequeño bebé mío y de él. Cual él se enteré correrá hasta mí y me abrazada besándome y mimándome. Este pequeño que tengo en el vientre, juro que lo protegeré se todos incluso de mi familia. Mi hijo y el de Rogue. " _

― ¿No soy hija de mi papá Richard? ―se preguntó a sí misma la de ojos oscuros

Escucho el timbre de entrada, guardo todo fue dispuesta a seguir leyendo en otro momento. Al finalizar las clases miró al pelinegro quien guardaba sus cosas, mientras Eren llegaba hasta el para clavarle un beso frente a todos para después irse.

Una voz fina nuevamente la atrajo a la realidad

― ¿Lista? Por cierto un amigo vendrá con nosotros espero que no te moleste ―pregunto el de ojos grises

―Está bien, vamos enanito

―Jódete titanic

Al salir de la institución, la pelinegra iba metida en sus pensamientos. Aún no entendía aquello que estaba escrito sin embargo algo no estaba claro. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba junto a Levi en la puerta principal.

― ¿Y Eren?

―Tiene trabajo, volverá hasta la noche.

― ¿Trabajo?

―Sí. Actualmente trabaja en la empresa Smith... Dos veces entre semana incluyendo sábados y domingos

―Oh... Así que su decisión sigue en pie, me alegro por el... Tú debes cuidarlo, entendiste enano

―Hasta que la muerte nos separe, cuidaré de el ―sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí ―Yo... Yo amo de verdad a Eren, él es el único en mi vida.

Ante aquella confesión la joven sintió como si un peso de encima fuese quitado. Se detuvo junto al de ojos grises y miro atentamente como un auto comenzaba a parar cerca de ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que un joven rubio bajaba de este.

―Levi, perdón por tardar ―sonrió el chico

―No importa, ¿Que te paso en la cara?

―Ah es que ayer golpee a tres tontos y pues antes de irme me soltaron un puñetazo en la cara ―se burló ―Aunque ellos se fueron peores

― ¿Farlan? ―pregunto la joven sonrojada

―Mikasa ―sonrió tiernamente

― ¿Se conocen? ―pregunto el pelinegro

―Si ―contestaron al unísono

(ㅎ.ㅎ) v

Ya eran las 10:00 pm, Mikasa miraba tranquila la pared se su habitación mientras recordaba lo sucedido en casa de Levi.

Farlan no dejaba de mirarla mientras ella y el ojigris terminaban sus tareas, al finalizar ya era hora de que volviera a casa aunque era un poco tarde, el más bajo se ofreció a llevarla después de cenar, pero ella necesitaba llegar cuanto antes para seguir leyendo el diario de su mamá por lo que rechazó la oferta. Sin embargo un rubio de ojos grises se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa a lo que ella aceptó.

Durante la mitad del camino ambos jóvenes permanecían callados mientras caminaban, sin embargo el rubio rompió el silencio

―Realmente eres muy hermosa

Ante el comentario la joven se sonrojo, ya antes le habían hecho ese tipo de cumplidos sin embargo era la primera vez que su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

―Gracias ―susurro nerviosa

―Esos tres, mandaron a decir "lo sentimos". También dijeron que no volverán acercarte a ti

― ¿Hiciste algo?

―No. Sólo les di su medicina ―sonrió ―No pude dejar que ellos te tomarán de mal manera, además eres única. Te confieso que eres la primera que me hace actuar así

―... Jejeje ―río tiernamente

―Me gusta tú sonrisa, es muy hermosa.

―Gracias... Y dime desde cuando eres amigo del enano

-¿Enano? ¿Levi? Hahahaha si eres única, sabes eres la primera en decirle así sin salir dañada ―carcajeo ―Somos amigos, no mejor dicho hermanos. Desde hace mucho tiempo

― ¿Hermanos?

―Sí, el junto a mi e Isabel, los tres nos queremos como si fuésemos hermanos

―Oh. Es aquí ―señaló la joven

―Mikasa ―llamó el rubio

―Sí.

Al girar su cara para mirar a Farlan, sus labios fueron robados por otros. Un beso delicado, su primer beso.

― ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? ―pregunto el de ojos grises sonrojado

La joven abrió sus ojos como platos. Su cara tenía un leve color carmesí ―... Si... ―respondió tomando su mano con la cabeza abajo

―Ese día te diré algo importante, es mejor esperar ―tocó sus labios ―Mikasa

―Farlan -susurro tímida ―Con cuidado... Adiós

Todo parecía un sueño, era la primera vez que ella se sentía de esa manera... Sus latidos eran rápidos, tocó su boca lentamente con su mano y sonrió para ella misma

Mientras recordaba aquello, una voz llamó su atención

―Señorita Mikasa, la cena está preparada ―hablo su nana

―Ya voy, Anneth, te puedo preguntar algo

―Dime mi niña ―sonrió la mujer

― ¿Conoces a un hombre llamado Rogue?

―En donde escuchaste ese nombre... Mi niña le pido que no vuelva a repetir eso ―bajo su cabeza con temor

―Mi mamá estuvo embarazada de ese hombre ¿Cierto?

―Señorita no tengo permitido hablar de eso

―El bebé que nació... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

―No mi niña, en serio no puedo hablar de eso... Si la señora Ayame se da cuenta, es capaz de despedirme... Usted ¿Dónde escucho eso?

―Lo sé... Ella nunca te despedirá, dime por favor ¿tú sabes el nombre de ese bebé?

―Si ―bajo la cabeza

―Dímelo ―miro con atención. Dentro de ella una voz se preguntaba "¿soy yo?".

―Ese bebé fue el señorito Rivaille... Mi niño pequeño, él era un año mayor que usted -sus ojos lagrimearon ―Aunque ahora no tengo idea de que pasó con el... Su madre se lo llevo y nunca más volvió.

― ¿Rivaille? ¿Un año mayor?

―Sí, mi niña pero olvide lo que le dije, es lo mejor.

― ¿Porque mi mamá nunca me hablo de mi hermano?

―Es por que ambos son hijos de padres diferentes, mi niño Rivaille era hijo de su primer novio. El señor Rogue.

―... Entiendo, Anneth otra cosa ¿La habitación en el ático?

―Su señora madre, tenía allí a su hermano... Nadie sabe de esa habitación, el acceso al ático estaba prohibido.

―Gracias... Disculpa pero ¿es posible que me traigas mi comida a mi habitación?

-Claro mi niña en un momento ―se alejó la mujer

.

Al cerrar la puerta, fue directo hasta la mitad del diario.

"_26/Julio/****_

_Ya no entiendo nada, Rogue sólo jugó conmigo. Kanney me dijo toda la verdad. Él se fue al extranjero sólo para encontrase con Marylin, me da risa todos los pensamientos que tenía, pero no me importa. Cuidaré a mi hijo con uñas y dientes. _

_Mi pequeño Rivaille."_

_"31/agosto/****_

_Finalmente me casé, aunque fue por decisión de Kanney, estoy feliz. Richard es un hombre bueno y aunque sabe de mi embarazo el me prometido que querrá a este niño como si fuera suyo. Realmente aprenderé a amarlo, es un gran hombre._

_Por otro lado, Rogue ayer me envió una carta, decía que olvide todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Me duele realmente pero eso debo hacer, es comenzará nuevamente una vida con su familia y yo también con la mía."_

_"20/septiembre/****_

_No sé por qué pero últimamente Kanney luce extraño, él me dijo que no quiere que vuelva a hablar con Rogue, cosa que haré sin que me lo pidan. Por otro lado... Cada que me toco el vientre eh dejado de sentir aquel amor que sentía. Yo sé que mi hijo no tiene la culpa pero también sé que si el no naciera, yo nunca volvería a recordar aquella traición."_

_"24/diciembre/****_

_Hoy Richard estuvo jugando con mi pequeño vientre mientras hablaba según él con Rivaille, justo cuando estaba por levantarme un extraño dolor vino a mí. Mire su rostro el cual estaba pálido, parece que se me rompió la fuente. Bueno es raro escribir en el hospital, justo hoy 24 de diciembre a las 11:55 minutos estoy en el hospital. Al parecer mi hijo nacerá pronto, estoy asustada pero también emocionada."_

― ¿25 de diciembre? ―se preguntó a sí misma la pelinegra

_"31/diciembre/****_

_Rivaille es un niño muy pequeño, todos se enamoran de el con sólo verlo. Aunque yo no sé por qué este extraño sentimiento se apodera de mi cada que estoy cerca de él, debe ser porque se parece a su padre. No, ese maldito no es su padre, yo y Richard somos sus únicos padres. Por otro lado últimamente ha ocurrido algo extraño. Kanney viene seguido a ver a mi hijo sin embargo él no lo ve con ojos normales, no sé pero siento desconfianza cada que él está cerca de mi bebé."_

Siguió recorriendo las hojas pero después de eso estaban en blanco. Una pequeña foto de un bebé se encontraba entre ellas. El niño tenía sus ojos abiertos, el color de ellos eran grises y pelo oscuro, su piel blanca como la porcelana. Sin duda era un niño hermoso.

Miro atentamente la foto, ella sentía que en algún otro lado había visto ese rostro, pero ¿En dónde?

Justo estaba por irse a dormir cuando, sin querer llegó hasta la última hoja.

"_**/Julio/****_

_Te odio mocoso, no sé por qué pero te odio. Tú que eres un bastardo serás quien obtenga la fortuna Ackerman, no eso no puede ser. Mikasa es una heredera legítima no como tú. Aunque te escondí en un lugar donde nadie más te pudiese ver aun así llamas mucho la atención. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, creo que es por eso que te odio. Aun cuando me llamas mamá no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento. He decidió el día de hoy que dejes de existir. Fue un error el que hayas nacido. _

_Kanney está enamorado de ti, enamorado de mi hijo, el mismo dijo adelante de todos que tú le pertenecías, eso nunca. Es mejor que mueras en la basura, aquel lugar donde te tuve que haber dejado aquel día."_

Término de leer, no lo podía creer. Ella había tenido un hermano, pero su madre se había deshecho de él. ¿Porque sentía que conocía a aquel bebé de la foto? ¿Por qué su mamá odiaba al pequeño que no tenía razón para ser odiado?

―Rivaille Ackerman ―se dijo a si misma tomando la fotografía de pequeño ― ¿Estarás vivo hermano?

ㅎㅗㅎ {*日*}

Mientras tanto un hombre alto, de cabellera castaña y ojos grises. Bajaba de su auto. Unos lentes oscuros que cubrían el entorno de sus ojos fueron retirados por el mismo mientras caminaba hacia el frente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Levi, muy pronto te conoceré en persona ―sujetaba una fotografía del pelinegro ― ¿Zoe se estará portando bien? ―tocó sus mejillas y sonrió para sí mismo.

―Señor Rogue, será mejor que entre al vehículo, aún estamos en medio de la carretera -llamó una mujer de cabello plateado.

―Perdón es sólo que estoy emocionado ―camino hasta el auto ―Levi Smith... ―miró al cielo nuevamente, mientras mostraba una tierna mirada.

...

* * *

**Fin. **

**Hahaha ok no, perdón por haberme tardado muchísimo, en realidad ya había terminado el capítulo pero por culpa de benjamín (mi celular) se borró todo xD, (llore y llore x´D) así que nuevamente lo volví a escribir... Otra cosa, el otro día estuve un momento en la compa, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente ya que tenía que escribir un ensayo de la escuela... Por eso no pude contestar todos los mensajes... Solo quiero decirles... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Todos sus comentarios me hicieron realmente feliz, muy, muy feliz. Otra cosita, espero que nos les enfade el capítulo (realmente esta largo xD). Si tienen dudas, yo con gusto les puedo responder, ahora si tratare de no tardar mucho tiempo, ammmm que más me falta... Ya recordé, quisiera escribir el Lemon en el próximo capítulo, aunque aún trato de tomar algo que me inspire ya que me gustaría que fuera algo tierno; por ser la primera vez de Eren y Levi. pero también salvaje y "Duro contra el muro"... Bueno creo que sería todo, nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo, y hasta la siguiente (tratare de no tardar mucho y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.). (hahaha y si hay algunas palabras malotas es culpa de mis hermanos, justo cuando escribía pusieron "Kick Ass" y ya ven xD)**

**Saludos Mikkoto v(3)v**


End file.
